A Girl and Her Dog
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Claudia recounts how she got Gracie. One Shot. (5:51 pm)


_**A Girl and Her Dog**_

_**By Dolores-the-Dip**_

"You know, Claude, we've been friends for two years and you STILL didn't tell us WHEN you got Gracie." Peppermint Patty said as she, Marcie, Frieda, and Claudia were relaxing at Aces one calm Saturday. "I mean, we all know how Rebecca got Roger, Frieda with Faron, Chuck with Snoop, Ox, and Rattler with Olaf and Andy; but we never learned how you got Gracie."

"She's right, hun." Frieda realized.

"It would be interesting to learn how you two met," Marcie suggested. "Do you think you can tell us, Claudia?"

"W-well, I wanted to tell you guys, but I've always been afraid to do so." Claudia sighed, looking over at Rudy, who was waving at the four. "Hi, Rudy."

"Claudia, we'd like to know how you and Gracie met," Frieda repeated. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us though; we'd understand."

"I want to tell you." Claudia smiled with her worried smile.

"Are you sure?" Marcie worried. "I mean, you do get a bit worried at times and you're not the best at telling sentimental stories."

"Of course I can." Claudia smiled. "It all happened one day when Krissy learned she could get a dog..."

_**SEVEN YEARS EARLIER**_

"We're here," Krissy said to Claudia. "I'm finally gonna adopt a dog."

"Can I help?" Claudia shyly asked as they looked around the puppy farm for a puppy.

"Sure. You and the puppy can take walks together."

"I like that idea, K-Krissy."

As they walked around, they soon saw the man in charge, who directed them to a mother dog with her puppies.

"That's the proud mama." The puppy farmer said as Claudia walked towards her. "I see your sister likes dogs."

"She likes all animals." Krissy shrugged happily as Claudia looked at some of the puppies. One of them stood out-a brown dog with black ears and white spots.

"Hi there." Claudia cooed as she picked up the puppy. The puppy sniffed Claudia before licking her cheek, making the little girl laugh. "My name's C-Claudia. Claudia Grandin."

"That's Gracie." The farmer told Krissy. "She's the r-u-n-t of the litter."

"So's Claudia." Krissy shrugged as Claudia pet the puppy's tummy.

"We have stronger, healthier puppies to choose from." He continued, showing Krissy and her mom two more puppies.

"I don't know. They look...fierce." Krissy doubted.

"It's either this one or that one, missy."

"What about Gracie?"

"Do you know how natural selection works?"

"Well..."

"Please choose from this puppy or that puppy. Gracie's off-limits."

Krissy sighed. "Mom. how do we tell Claudia?" she asked her mom.

"We'll just say that Gracie's already found a home." Mrs. Grandin gulped.

"If she doesn't find a home, she'll be put to sleep." Krissy shuddered, remembering how Charlotte's Web began.

"Someone will adopt her."

"But who?"

"I will," Claudia spoke up.

"Claudia, this is Krissy's choice." Mrs. Grandin sighed.

"You? A wee little child?" the farmer scoffed. "What a laugh."

_**Claudia:**_

_I know you're frightened and feel all alone, _

_Not sure if you really belong. _

_But puppy with me, you will always be home _

_And that's why I sing you this song _

_I'll be someone to love you forever, _

_Sharing tomorrow together. _

_When you reach out to me, _

_I will always be someone to love you forever. _

_If you are lonely or just feeling sad. _

_Just look in my eyes and you'll see _

_It doesn't matter if you're good or bad. _

_You'll always be special to me._

_ I'll be someone to love you forever, _

_Sharing tomorrow together. _

_When you reach out to me, _

_I will always be someone to love you forever. _

_Someone to love you forever _

_Sharing tomorrow together _

_When you reach out to me, _

_I will always be someone to love you forever._

_ I love you_

_ I'll love you...forever_

Gracie smiled happily and licked Claudia's cheeks again. "I love you too, Gracie." Claudia cooed.

"Hey, girl." Krissy nervously said as Gracie ran towards her, on all fours, and tried to pounce on her.

"How much for Gracie?" Mrs. Grandin asked as Krissy also joined in the doting of the dog. "We already have the supplies."

After a bit of discussing, Krissy and Claudia smiled. They could bring Gracie home. "Come on, Gracie." Claudia smiled.

"You have a home now," Krissy confirmed to the puppy dog.

**_PRESENT DAY_**

"And that's what happened," Claudia said.

"Dang," Frieda said. "I'm glad Gracie has a good home now."

"Me too." Claudia smiled as she and the girls looked out the window to see Gracie pawing at the window. Smiling, Claudia headed outside with her ice cream cone and let the dog lick some of it. "I love you, Gracie."

_"Never stop saying that."_ Gracie thought, pawing Claudia. Claudia smiled as Gracie licked her cheek. Frieda, Marcie, and Peppermint Patty watched from the door, in awe at the two and their bond.

"Good girl," Claudia said.

"How cute." Marcie smiled.

"I agree. Gracie's a funny looking girl with a big nose, but at least she has a loving home." Peppermint Patty replied in her laid back mannerisms.

"Yeah. It's comforting to know Claudia and Gracie connect so well, just like Ed and Herman or even my baby and Snoopy." Frieda said.

"True."

"I love you a lot, Gracie," Claudia repeated, hugging the Dalmatian-Beagle crossbreed.

**THE END**

'Someone to Love You Forever' by Lory Lazarus and Stephen Bates Baltes


End file.
